


Wonderland

by Bibanana



Series: The scenes we don't see [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adorable, But "I'M NOT GAY", But yeah you are, Cute, Drunk John, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, John loves Sherlock too, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Loves John, Sherlock is a Good Boyfriend, The scene we don't see, Unrequited Love, well bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibanana/pseuds/Bibanana
Summary: Sherlock and John are out on a case but John has a bit too much to drink. Drunken confessions happen...This happens some time after A Scandal in Belgravia.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: The scenes we don't see [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678477
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> I could not think of a title at all, but I was listening to Wonderland by Taylor Swift while I wrote this, so in courtesy of the pop queen, I named it Wonderland. (I also listened to Ribs by Lorde, but I didn't think that was a very appealing title)  
> Hope you enjoy!

John staggered up to Sherlock and pulled at the end of one of his curls “Ddd-did it hurt?” John slurred. “When you ffff-fell from heaven?” He giggled drunkenly. “I ssss-sound like a bloody rom-com!”

Sherlock sighed and pulled John’s hand out of his hair. “For christ’s sake, John. We’re undercover. You weren’t supposed to get hammered.”

“Yeah, but I am now! How ‘bout we go undercovering again, another time, huh Sherl-- Sherl-- ugh your name’s a toughie. Sh-er-l-ock. There we go!”

A few people glanced their way.

Sherlock grabbed John’s forearms and steered him away from the crowd, shushing him. “Look, John. I know you just broke up with the boring teacher and you need a rebound, for what reason, I wouldn’t know, but you can go out to a pub and get wasted with your old army mates tomorrow night. This is work and I  _ need _ you to focus!” He hissed.

A sad look filled John’s eyes. “Naw, not a rebound. I was thinking some’in a little more long term. But guess he’s not interested.”

_ He’s. He. Him, his. Male pronoun. _

Approximately 50 different possibilities flashed through Sherlock’s head, the most likely being that John, in his state, had stumbled over the ‘r’.

John was staring intensely at Sherlock. He leaned closer and Sherlock actually had the impression that he might kiss him. But instead, he retched all over Sherlock’s shirt and coat.

Sherlock swore silently, knowing that Mrs. Hudson would have a fit and dragged John to the men’s room where he stood in the stall, his hand on John’s back, as he vomited in the toilet.

Afterwards, Sherlock wiped John’s face with a white paper cloth and swung his arm over his shoulders. He supported a barely conscious John to the cab waiting outside. John fell asleep in Sherlock’s lap.

Sherlock stared down at the sleeping John. He was beginning to snore softly. Sherlock smiled to himself in the back of the dark cab, brushing a piece of John’s hair off of his moist forehead. He tried not to think about John leaning in and how it had almost excited him…

Because John was drunk, not gay. And love is a dangerous disadvantage. Sentiment is a chemical defect. Caring is not an advantage. Sherlock Holmes does not engage in romantic entanglements. He had the work, that was all he needed. No one could love him, anyway.

The cab pulled up at Baker St. He whispered a thank you to the driver and handed him a note to pay for the ride.

He gently shook John. “John.” He murmured. “We’re here. You have to get up now.”

John just groaned and snuggled into Sherlock even more. Sherlock tried to bury the warm feeling in his chest that came with John sleepily clutching his trousers like a child. He lifted John out of the cab and half carried him up to the flat. Mrs. Hudson cooed when she saw them, John’s head resting on Sherlock’s shoulder. Sherlock took John’s jacket off and lay him down on his bed, taking extra care to place his head right in the centre of a pillow and tucking the covers firmly around him. He tiptoed to the door when he heard a muffled, “Wait.”

Sherlock turned around to see John, his face pressed into the pillow, holding his arm out to him. “Come back.”

Sherlock slowly walked back and sat tentatively down on the edge of the bed.

“Sherlock Holmes.” John said blearily, turning to face him. He reached up and booped Sherlock’s nose. “I love you.”

Sherlock’s heart took a gigantic leap and he felt his cheeks redden. “John Watson.” He said softly. “I love you too.” But John had already fallen back asleep. Sherlock pressed his lips tenderly to the top of John’s head. “I always have, and I always will.”

  
  
  


The next morning, John had a massive hangover, but no memory of the night before. Sherlock never told him anything, and John didn’t seem to notice the heartache in Sherlock’s eyes that lingered for days to come.


End file.
